


The Look

by Platypuspenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, can't think of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypuspenguin/pseuds/Platypuspenguin
Summary: "When was the time you found out?" Lena asked. *It all started with that look on him" McCree sighed. "It all started with that damnable smile o'his"





	1. Chapter 1

"How did it start? well it started with the day I dropped the chips"

It was like a regular day in Overwatch, they just came back from a mission that was a success, and Jesse was in the break room during the incident. He was there simply eating nachos with a lot of cheese, and when I say a lot of cheese, I mean the whole plate was drenched in cheese and there was chips sprinkled on it. It was kind of disgusting at how much cheese he put on it. "What'ya got there luv?" Tracer asked McCree, blinking right in front of him. McCree not expecting it, dropped the nachos which got on to him and the couch. "Howdy Tracer, you made me drop my nachos" McCree complained. Admittedly, everyone in the room was laughing, Reinhardt, Angela, Lena, and even Hanzo surprisingly. The way he smiles as he laughs, the way his eyes sparkle with amusement.... "No, why am I thinking about him this way? He's just a teammate" Jesse thought. McCree started waving everyone away from him saying, "I gotta clean up this o'l mess you made me make". Hanzo scowled at McCree and said, "It was your own fault that it up like this". Jesse replied to the comment saying, "Well how bout y'all give me some tissues to clean this big o'l mess up then?", to which Hanzo obliged and gave Jesse the entire roll of Bounty. "Here, this should be more than enough to clean up this mess you have made foolish cowboy" Hanzo said. "Now now, no need to be mean to Jesse" Angela said, albeit with a small smile. "He can handle a few jabs here and there" Hanzo retorted, "Even Lena has better comebacks than he does", to which the whole room started laughing loudly and screaming. Jesse, feeling a bit flustered at how much he got roasted, stood up and said "Now go on and git outta here, shoo!". Everyone except for Jesse and Hanzo started moving towards the door. The archer looked back at McCree, smirked and said, "How about next time, you save some for the rest of us?", to which after that statement, started walking towards the door. After everyone had left the room but Jesse, he said to himself softly, "Well I'll be damned if that smile doesn't kill me or not" to which he shook his head and said, "Never mind that, all this cheese are leave some nasty stains" he says in dismay.


	2. How getting shot can actually be a good thing (Sometimes.... Not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at uploading and also good at procrastinating, blehhhhh. Sorry for the long wait

"HE'S LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD!" Hanzo said, panic filling him in every bone of his body. McCree, eyes unfocused and in a daze of red and dizziness, said, "Damn it, stupid sniper got the better of me". "BE QUIET AND SAVE YOUR ENERGY" Hanzo said. These feelings of panic and despair all too well reminded him of the day he slew his brother, the day the elders had demanded it so, the day his blade made contact with Genji's flesh and the day he swore to bring the Shimada Clan down. He constantly felt this way whenever he thought of Genji, even though his brother is alive, albeit no longer fully Human, and more metal than flesh, it had never felt this much to experience, never too crushing, never too much to where he couldn't take it anymore, but seeing the cowboy in his arms, seeing the pool of blood by him, and seeing how dazed he looks, it was all too much for him to take, "Never again" he thought, never again.

A month later...

 

"Hey Hanzo, I heard that you were panicking over me?" Jesse said to Hanzo. Hanzo scoffs at the statement and said, "I do no such thing". But Jesse could tell in his eyes that it was the case people said what have happened. He decided not to press on the matter, seeing as how death was a relatively touchy subject to him, given how Hanzo was ordered to kill Genji, and it could really only go downhill from there. So he said, "Aight, good t'know who's got my back I reckon" and turned around and started walking towards the door. However, this time it felt different, there was no coldness directed at him, no cold look, just a sad feeling this time, a feeling of helplessness and sadness, as if there were things he wanted to change but couldn't. "Also, if you need anything, just Holler and i'll come running", after saying that, he left the room.

"Oh how I need so many thing, how I have so many answers with so little answers" Hanzo whispered softly. "But alas, fate has always tortured me, and I think I already know what it has in store for me".

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is gonna be my first fanfic, I think i'm going to start at it a little slowly, and someone have mercy for when I try to write McCree's accent or Tracer and her english words


End file.
